La Guardería de Kagami
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: Tras haber dejado su empleo de policía y tener demasiado tiempo libre para su gusto, Kagami se pasa las tardes cuidando a los hijos de la Generación Milagrosa. Pero todos estos niños tienen las cualidades de sus padres, volviéndolos insoportables. Y el deseo de Kuroko ¿cuál será? ¡Diviértete leyendo a Kagami haciendo milagros para entretener a los hijos de KNS! / ADV dentro.
1. Sólo es una idea

**¡Hola! :'D Les traigo un nuevo fic de Kuroko no Basket. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI / FUTURO LEMON – MPREG/ YURI.**

**Este es un fic AU y contiene personajes OCC.**

**¡Disfruten! w**

**-.-**

Lanzó el periódico a un lado para luego tomar de otro la sección de trabajos. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Es que no había ningún empleo que le gustase a Kuroko y a él?

Kagami Taiga, veintiséis años, ex-oficial de policía. Sí, EX. Tuvo que dejar su trabajo ya que el pequeño peli celeste le había insistido en que era peligroso y que si le pasaba algo no se lo iba a perdonar. Fue esto último lo que le hizo dejar su empleo; no le gustaba que su esposo se preocupe así por él. En ese caso, prefería conseguir un trabajo "normal" y "no peligroso"; pero claro que no sería maestro jardinero* como Kuroko.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, apareció el menor con dos tazas de café y galletas en una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y se sentó junto a su esposo mientras tomaba su taza color celeste entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó Kuroko ojeando la sección que portaba el mayor ahora entre sus manos. Kagami sólo suspiró.

-No me gusta nada.- Dijo con casi un puchero.- ¿Y tú como vas con la casa?-

Hace poco de habían mudado a una casa más grande, ya que habían hablado sobre tener un hijo, lo que les pareció un buen momento (antes de este "incidente", claro). La casa era mucho más grande que la anterior: tenía cuatro habitaciones y un baño en el piso de arriba, además del ático en el "tercero" por así decirle; luego la cocina, el comedor, el living y una habitación vacía conectada al living; ah, y otro baño, claro. Patio trasero bastante amplio y jardín delantero más pequeño, delante la cerca de madera blanca. Y bueno, la cochera a un lado. Para ellos era como un palacio, y ahí donde formarían su nueva familia.

-Bien.- Respondió haciendo en sus labios una pequeña curva, notada como una leve sonrisa.- Ya sólo me faltan un par de cajas y acomodar algo de ropa; pero casi termino.- Finalizó para luego dar un trago a su café. Kagami sonrió acogiéndolo en sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Luego de que consiga trabajo...- Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido.

-... Vienen los niños.-

Ambos rieron. Por ahora sus vidas eran tranquilas y perfectas. Se amaban mucho, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

Claro, pero... Por ahora.

-.-

Una vez.

Otra vez.

El maldito teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez desde hace 10 minutos. Kuroko y Kagami estaban hartos de escuchar al ruidoso aparato a las cinco de la mañana, más aún Kuroko que tenía que ir al trabajo a las siete de la mañana; agradecía que fuera viernes y luego tendría tiempo de descansar...

-¿Sí?- Contestó Kagami, ya harto del sonido, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Pero su paciencia se acabó al escuchar el tremendo ruido al otro lado del teléfono, parece que alguien había vuelto de su vieja por Europa para una sesión fotográfica...

-¡Kagamicchi!- Dijo Kise, parecía desesperado. Aunque por las risas de fondo dudaba si estaba desesperado por su ayuda o porque, probablemente, le estaban haciendo cosquillas.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!-

-Kise, ¿sabes qué hora es?-

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó el otro rápidamente.- Sabes que acabamos de llegar, supongo. ¡Pero necesito un enorme favor!-

-Habla, quiero volver a la cama.- Respondió soltando un largo suspiro. Miró a su esposo, parece que ya se había dormido.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kagamicchi! ¡Te debo una!- Oh... Aquí el gran favor al que estaría obligado a cumplir.- ¿Podrías cuidar a las niñas esta tarde? Aominecchi y yo tenemos trabajo acumulado por éstas semanas que estuvimos fuera y no podemos dejarlas solas.-

Kagami no se lo creía. ¿Lo había molestado a las cinco de la mañana sólo para eso? No habría tenido problema en que Kise traiga a sus hijas directamente a su casa; después de todo, estaba libre.

-Claro, las espero.- Respondió el pelirrojo. Bostezó. Estaba por despedirse cuando escuchó la voz de Aomine.

-Más te vale tratar a mis nenas como princesa, Kagami.- No pudo detonar si era broma o una amenaza seria; ero proviniendo de Aomine podria ser ambas.- Hasta luego, saludos a Kuroko.-

-No te preocupes.- Rió, ese chico no cambiaba; seguía igual de sobre protector con sus hijas.- Igual a Kise y las niñas.- Y colgó.

Finalmente. Paz. Silencio. Su cama calentita esperándolo junto a su amado.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando holló nuevamente el teléfono. Maldijo para sus adentros. Se apresuró a responder rápido para no despertar a Kuroko, después de todo era el peli celeste el que iba a trabajar temprano.

-¿Sí?- Respondió ésta vez con desgano. Ésta vez fue una llamada más tranquila.

-Kagami.- Saludó Midorima al otro lado del teléfono, sonaba apurado pero también hablaba en voz baja.- ¿Me haces un favor?-

Oh, por Dios. No más niños... Si de por sí las niñas de Kise eran un problema, no quería imaginarse al niño de Midorima, aunque éste apenas tenía dos añitos.

-Adivino.- Respondió Kagami dando un suspiro.- ¿Quieres que cuide Jun, verdad?-

-¡Nos harías un gran favor, Kagami-chan!- Ésta vez fue la voz de Takao, Shintaro lo calló con un "Sh".

-Takao tiene clases en una hora y yo debo irme al trabajo, prácticamente, ahora.- Respondió el peli verde.- Takao te dejará a Jun en tu casa en menos de una hora. Adiós.-

-Piip... Piip … Piip...- Le cortó. Kagami estaba impactado. ¡Ni siquiera le dejó responder!

Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, tendría algo que hacer en un rato y en la tarde. El sueño prácticamente se le había ido, así que decidió ir en silencio hacia la cocina y tomar un café.

-.-

Tal y como había dicho Midorima, Takao llegó a su casa quince minutos antes de las seis de la mañana. El pelinegro le había un mandado mensaje cuando estaba llegando para no tener que tocar el timbre, le dejó al pequeño niño de cabellos verdes y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

El pequeño Jun Midorima dormía profundamente en su asiento de auto* que también le servía de pequeña cuna; la cual estaba situada sobre la pequeña mesa del living, y a su lado estaba el bolso con las cosas del pequeño. Kagami lo miró dormir un rato sentado en el sofá frente al pequeño niño.

Que él recuerde, ese niño era muy movedizo e imperativo como Takao. No podía estar un segundo quieto y causaba estragos en la casa de la pareja, incluso las pocas palabras que sabía las balbuceaba a cada rato haciendo que se vea gracioso. Y aún más cuando todavía no sabía caminar y cada vez que intentaba correr tropezaba y caía de panzita sobre el alfombrado de su casa.

En su interior rogaba que sus hijos fueran tan tranquilos como Kuroko pero tan sensuales como ambos. Claro, eso sería un problema para Kagami si tenían una niña... Tendría a cada chico con las hormonas alborotadas tras ella. Sí, Kagami era el típico padre celoso y sobre protector de su hija; claro, si tuviera una.

Kuroko bajó cerca de las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y vio a su esposo dormido en el sofá. Frente a él estaba el irreconocible hijo de Midorima y Takao.

¿Cómo no reconocer esa piel pálida, ese cabello verde y esos ojos azules grandes de color celestes y con largas pestañas? Era una belleza. Además de que por su edad aún estaba gordito como todo bebé.

Jun estaba despierto chupando el puño que formaba su manita en su boca y mirada directamente al peli celeste. El mayor sonrió y acarició, apretando un poco, la mejilla regordeta del bebé y luego corrió un poco su flequillo de la frente. Era una viva imagen de Shintaro pero con ojos celestes.

Kuroko se enternecía al ver a los hijos de sus amigos. Algunos ya tenían más de cuatro años y otro aún eran unos bebés. Pero tan sólo con ver las felices familias que eran, hacía que desee desde lo más profundo de su interior una familia así. Y esperaba que fuese numerosa.

Aunque le asustaba un poco el parto. Recordó cuando Kise dio a luz, el pobrecito amenazaba con castrar a Aomine. Y ni hablar de Tatsuya, o sí, el también tuvo hijos; para la desgracia del pelinegro en su primer embarazo tuvo que dar a luz gemelos. No quería recordar eso, incluso a él le dolió. Y bueno, NI HABLAR de Hanamiya, luego de eso casi asesina a Kiyoshi tratando de ahorcarlo con el cable del suero, aún cuando estaba en el hospital. Y todos los demás... Uhm... Podria decirse que fueron tranquilos; obviamente, según las "madres" dolió, pero era soportable. Eso lo animaba un poco.

Le encantaba la idea de varios niños correteando aquí y allá. El tener que cambiar pañales y bañar a sus hijos, el enseñarles a caminar y a hablar... Sonrió para si mismo.

_Como lo deseaba._

Miró la hora. ¡Maldición, quedan cinco para las siete! ¡Y hoy tiene una excursión!

Hizo una nota rápida y la dejó a un lado de las cosas del bebé, que raramente estaba muy tranquilo, besó la frente de sus esposo y se fue rápidamente. Estaba llegando tarde, y todo por perderse en sus deseos de ser "madre".

Una vez que Kuroko se fue, el pequeño Jun comenzó a removerse molesto e incomodo. Tenía una urgencia, no, dos mejor dicho. Quería un cambio de pañal y comida. AHORA. Comenzó a llorar de forma ruidosa haciendo que Kagami despierte al instante, sobresaltado.

Cargó al pequeño peli verde en sus brazos y leyó la nota de Kuroko:

"_Llegaré tarde hoy. _

_Apenas vuelva del trabajo me voy con Momoi a ayudarla a elegir su vestido de novia._

_No me esperes. Te amo._

_Tetsuya."_

Sonrió. Era cierto. Pronto sería la boda de su ex-entrenadora en Seirin y la chica de pechos enormes, Momoi Satsuki. Sería en menos cuatro semanas; ya era tiempo de ir a encargar los trajes.

Bueno, eso era otra historia.

-.-

Kagamia tenía un problema. Nunca en su vida había cambiado un pañal. El bebé ya estaba limpiecito, ¿y ahora? ¿cómo chuchas se ponía el pañal?

¿Cómo podían hacer esto Midorima y Takao? Aún más Midorima, con lo tanto que cuida sus manos...

Bueno, de alguna forma u otra se las arregló y lo logró. Lo tendría en cuando para cuando tenga su propio hijo o hija. En fin... Ahora seguía lo más fácil: darle de comer. O eso pensaba Kagami...

-Si que tenían hambre...- Murmuró el pelirrojo mirando como el pequeño en sus brazos se acaba la leche del biberón apenas cuando había comenzado a comer. Una vez que terminó, dejó el biberón sobre la mesita baja frente a él y cargó a Jun de forma que quede con su pechito recargado en su pecho y la cabezita en su hombro.

Suavemente le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que saque el aire. Pero fue todo lo contrario...

En cambio, sintió su hombro húmedo y al darse cuenta de esto, dejó al bebé en lo que ahora era su "cuna" y vio su hombro sucio de... vómito... de bebé. Diu...

Era su pijama favorito. Pero ahora estaba lleno de esa cosa asquerosa. El maldito ni siquiera se preocupó; ahora estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo.

Kagami se quitó la camisa y con un pañuelo limpió el rostro del pequeño con cuidado. Volvió a cargarlo y lo llevó a su cuarto junto con las cosas. Dejó al pequeño peli verde en medio de la cama matrimonial que compartía con Kuroko y lo rodeó con varias almohadas para que no se caiga.

Miró por la ventana. No le agradaba mucho el invierno, y según el pronóstico se aproximaba una tormenta muy fuerte en unos días.

Cubrió a Jun con una manta de polar para que no tenga frío y salió de la habitación a dejar su camisa sucia en el canasto del baño. Volvió a su cuarto y notó que el bebé se había acomodado a su antojo, de lado para ser exactos, abrazando la almohada y moviendo su boquita; probablemente estaba soñando.

Miró la hora. Ya eran casi las diez. Si no fuera porque Kuroko tenía una excursión, llegaría al mediodía. Soltó un largo suspiro, recogió su ropa limpia y volvió al baño. Se daría una ducha rápida y luego desayunaría.

Si ese niño era como Takao, de seguro que dormirá horas.

-.-

Las dos de la tarde en punto. El cielo estaba oscuro, la tormenta se acercaba más y más. Suerte que ya casi eran vacaciones y podría tener a su lindo esposo todos los días con él.

El peli verde se había despertado cerca de la hora del almuerzo (13 hs aprox.) con hambre y necesidad de "limpieza". Por lo menos el mayor recordó como hacerlo esta vez.

Jun jugaba tranquilamente con unos bloques en la alfombra afelpada del living mientras que, Kagami, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la TV. Un partido de basket para ser precisos...

Y justo en la mejor, a punto de ver el mejor tiro de su jugador favorito, tan concentrado en ello...

Tocaron el timbre.

Maldijo por dentro. ¡Qué molesto! Primero; no durmió toda la mañana por las llamadas y el cuidado al bebé de Midorima. ¡Y Ahora esto!

Apagó la tele, se levantó totalmente desganado y abrió la puerta de la misma forma. Su desgano de echó abajo cuando dos niñas le saltaron encima y luego entraron corriendo al interior dando saltos y gritos y quien sabe que más.

-Cuídalas bien, Bakagami.- Saludó, o algo así, Aomine. Kise solamente saludó desde el auto agitando su mano y gritando "¡Kagamicchiiiii!"

-No te preocupes, no soy ningún violador.- Bromeó Kagami y alzó la mano saludando a Kise desde la puerta. Aomine rió y luego de un apretón de manos se marchó.

Bien... Ahí estaban las niñas de Kise y Aomine.

Yuka. Cinco años. Cabello azul oscuro y ojos amarillos, piel tostada como la de su padre.

Miki. Tres años. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca como la de su "madre".

Esas niñas tenían el comportamiento de "idiota" de Kise y la actitud compulsiva de Aomine. Eran un desastre. Una de las niñas(la menor) saltaba levemente en el sofá mientras cambiaba los canales del TV y la otra (la mayor) jugaba con el bebé de Midorima a lanzarlo al aire.

¿Lanzarlo al aire? ¿Y si se le caía el bebé? ¡Shintaro lo mataría!

Rápidamente se acercó y le quitó a Jun. Aún era pequeña como para cargar a un bebé. Aún con el pequeño peli verde en brazos le quitó el mando del TV a la otra y lo apagó.

-Quiero orden.- Dijo totalmente serio a lo que las niñas respondieron sentándose derechas y firmes en la sofá frente a él. Kagami dejó al bebé sentado en una orilla, rodeado de almohadas.- Si quieren hacer algo, deben pedirme permiso. ¿Entendido?- Yuka y Miki asintieron al mismo tiempo. Pero, obviamente, heredaron las cualidades de Kise, así que ambas niñas pusieron cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Kagami no se resistió. En verdad eran una niñas hermosas. Simplemente les dio el mando del TV y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que darles de comer. Sabiendo la hora y conociendo a Aomine, las chicas ya habrían almorzado, pero conociendo a Kise, querrán comer algo dulce justo ahora.

Cuando volvió con galletas en un tazón y pastelitos en un plato, todo sobre una bandeja, sólo Miki le prestaba atención al TV y Yuka jugaba con el pequeño Jun.

Kagami suspiró. Ojalá fuese así de tranquilo todo el día...

-.-

-Kagami-kun.-Llamó Kuroko mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba rápidamente para evitar que entre el frío.- Ya llegu- -No terminó de hablar cuando la imagen que vio le enterneció.

Kagami recostado en medio del living, sobre la alfombra, con Jun durmiendo sobre su pecho, Miki con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen y Yuka al contrario de Kagami, frente con frente y su pequeña manito en los cabellos del mayor. Por todas las cosas que tenia su esposo en el cabello dedujo que las niñas habrían estado jugando a "los peinaditos" con él.

Eso le hizo reír.

En silencio subió a su habitación, tomó la ropa, de duchó rápidamente y con cuidado de arreglarse. Bajó ya listo. Había recibido un mensaje de Momoi que decía que lo esperaba en el bar de la Avenida Central y no quería hacerle esperar.

Antes de salir, acomodó a las niñas a los costados de Kagami, que rápidamente se abrazaron a él, y los cubrió a todos con una manta polar para que no tuvieran frío. Sonrió para sí y se fue.

Cualquier cosa, Kagami le llamaría y vendría volando.

-.-

Soltó un largo suspiro, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Finalmente bajó del auto y su cuerpo sintió más que otras veces el frío azotante del invierno. Rápidamente se acercó a la entrada o moriría congelado.

Tocó el timbre. Ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de recoger a su hijo. Estaba exhausto, tenía que terminar una tesis, y lo hizo. Midorima tenia guardia esa noche, así que estaría sólo. Eso lo deprimió.

A los pocos segundos abrió Kagami la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar? Te ves mal.- Takao rió mientras se adentraba a la enorme casa del pelirrojo.

-Gracias.- Bromeó y sentó en el sofá. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado...

-¡Ah! Ahora lo traigo.- Dijo Kagami deduciendo sus pensamientos.

En el cuarto de la pareja, en la enorme cama para ser exactos, dormían los tres niños tranquilos y calentitos. Tomó con cuidado a Jun, lo arropó con una manta y recostó en su asiento, tomando este y el bolso salió del cuarto.

-Oh, mi bebé.- Dijo Takao viendo como Kagamia volvía con su preciado bebé.- ¿Cómo se portó?-

-Bien, está mucho más tranquilo. ¿No está enfermo ni nada?- El peli negro rió negando mientras le abrochaba el cinturón al pequeño.

-Parece que ahora trata de imitar a su padre y se comporta con él. Incluso trata de imitar sus expresiones y se pone sus lentes.- Respondió mientras miraba como toda madre mira a su bebé, con orgullo. Tocaron el timbre y el mayor fue a abrir.

-¡Kagamicchi!- Saludó Kise.- ¿Y mis nenas?- Ante esa pregunta rápidamente por las escaleras bajaron las dos niñas corriendo. En sus rostros se les notaba que despertaron apenas escucharon a su madre; que buen oído...

-Ahí están.- Respondió Kagami viendo como las pequeñas se abrazaban a su madre, contándole lo que habían hecho; aunque no se les entendía nada porque hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola, Takaocchi!- Saludó desde su lugar, ya que sus hijas lo mantenían clavado al suelo. Takao se levantó tomando a su hijo y sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse.- Niñas, vayan a ponerse los abrigos.- Ordenó Kise, la chicas simplemente obedecieron y a los pocos segundos volvieron a prenderse de su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Kagami-chan.- Dijo Takao.- Me alegra que hayas podido cuidar de Jun desde tan temprano, eras el único libre jajaja.-

-Ne, Kagamicchi, deberías ser niñera.-

-No. Para eso ya está Kuroko.- Respondió.

-¿Y qué tal una guardería?- Sugirió Takao.- Shin-chan me dijo que buscabas trabajo ¿verdad? Cuidas muy bien de los niños. Además te pagarán más si es una guardería.-

-¡Bakagami cuida muy bien a nosotras!- Dijo Miki. Je, igual al padre.

-¡Anda, Kagamicchi! ¡Haz una guardería!- Suplicó Kise, que ya tenía demasiado trabajo de modelo y no siempre podía atender a sus hijas.

"¿Una guardería?" pensó Kagami.

-Lo... Pensaré...- Respondió no muy convencido. Ya vería que hará.

Prácticamente los echó de la casa. Quería estar tranquilo. ¡Si apenas pudo soportar a tres niños, ¿que haría con más de diez!?

**-.-**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo de una historia muy divertida! **

***Maestro jardinero: maestro que trabaja en el jardín de infantes, con niños pequeños.**

***Asiento de auto: no me acuerdo el nombre real xD Son los asientos para bebés que van en el asiento trasero del auto, que también se usan como "moisés" dentro de la casa.**


	2. En camino

**¡Hola! Si, actualización x3**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me alegra que les guste la historia!**

**Sole3: Lo sé, pero como es un AU será diferente xD**

**Kaubeli: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Si, Tatsu tiene a Mura. No me gusta mucho el AkaFuri, no es por nada en especial, pero no es lo mío xD Pensaba en el AkaReo, me imagino una niña de ellos dos, bien hermosa3 Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias y aquí tienes la continuación!**

**Katy365: Jajajaj, ¿verdad que sí? **

**The-Queen-Nasuda: Yo también * w * xD ¡Sería perfecto! XD Dios, muero cada vez que pienso en eso xD**

**Albii-chan: a mi también me gustaría ; w ; ¡Y aquí vienen los demás!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favs!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**-.-**

-Se ve hermosa.- Dijo Kagami, viendo la fotos de Momoi probándose el vestido de novia en el celular de Kuroko.

La peli rosa llevaba un hermoso vestido ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Con las espalda al descubierto y sin mangas. Por delante tenía un chaleco blanco, y en el cuello un moño del mismo color. El peinado, cabellos sujeto en un rodete con algunos mechones caídos, y con el flequillo largo a los costados. Los guantes hasta el codo, las medias finas casi trasparenten que cubrían al completo sus piernas, y los zapatos blancos. Altos de quince centímetros casi, con una pequeña flor adornando la punta.

Hermosa.

Bueno, a él le hubiese gustado ver a Kuroko con vestido, pero quedaría muy machista. Aún así, el peli celeste se vio hermoso con su traje blanco de novio.

-¿Verdad que sí? Hyuuga me dijo que enviaría algunas de Riko-san cuando también se lo pruebe.- Respondió Kuroko desde la cocina.

Había llegado tarde, a pesar de estar cansado le encantaba cocinar, y más para su esposo.

…

Ya cenando ambos en la mesa, Kagami dudaba de contarle lo que le habían dicho sus amigos ese día. ¿Por qué no? De seguro el menor no querría niños por aquí y por allá que rompan los muebles nuevos y eso.

-Takao y Kise me propusieron un trabajo hoy...- Comenzó a hablar, usualmente los días de semana las cenas eran tranquilas y silenciosas, más para mantener la calma que para otra cosa. Kuroko lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba agua de su vaso tranquilamente, pero interesado.- … Dijeron que podía tener una guardería y cuidar a sus hijos.- Cuando terminó de hablar soltó una risa, sin percatarse del brillo en los ojos contrarios.

-¡Eso es genial, Kagami-kun!-

Mierda. No tendría que haber hablado de eso con el amante de los niños.

-Tenemos una sala vacía aquí, además es la más grande y tiene acceso a la cocina y al baño. Sería perfecto.-

-Pensé que... No te gustaría la idea...- Murmuró Kagami, soltando un suspiro.

-No por algo quiero tener hijos, Kagami-kun- Respondió dándole un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba para recoger la mesa. Qué ironía...

-¡Es una buena idea!- Repitió desde la cocina.

-¡Pero... oye!- Se quejó Kagami, tratando de darle alguna excusa.

-No fue una pregunta, Kagami-kun.-

Doble mierda.

-.-

Y ahí estaba él, frente a la puerta luego de que tocaran el timbre. Detrás de esa puerta blanca estaba su pesadilla.

Kuroko estaba arriba cambiándose, por lo que le había mencionado, ayudaría a Tatsuya junto con algunos más a organizar el Baby Shower de su **CUARTO** hijo. Kagami pensó que cuando Himuro le dijo, hace muchos años, "_Cuando sea grande y encuentre al amor de mi vida, tendré mucho hijos. Más de diez_" con esa risa burlona que tiene, que era una broma. Pero al parecer no.

O será que a Murasakibara le cuesta tenerla dentro del pantalón, quién sabe.

Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba su amigo de la infancia y hermano, cargando una pequeña pelinegra por sobre su ya abultado vientre de cinco meses. A su lado, el Centro de la Generación Milagrosa, Murasakibara Atsushi, con dos niños, cada uno sobre sus hombros, peleando y jalándose del cabello; uno tratando de sacarle un dulce al otro, cosa que este se negaba.

Ya habían hecho del cabello de su padre un nido de pájaros, pero parecía no importarle, Atsushi soltó un bostezo como si nada. Y el maldito tenía varios Restaurantes de comida por todo el país, muy exitosos. Himuro trabajaba en una Inmobiliaria muy conocida y popular junto con Liu Wei e Imayoshi, aunque estaba de licencia por su embarazo.

-_Hello, Tiger._- Saludó Himuro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hace mucho no veía a su hermano.- Tanto tiempo...- Kagami afirmó con la cabeza, lo abrazaría, pero... Podría ser peligroso delante de su esposo, que siempre miraba al pelirrojo con mala cara.

Himuro le extendió la bebé al menor mientras ayudaba a bajar a los gemelos de los hombros de su esposo. Los pequeños de cabellos violetas entraron corriendo a la casa, aún discutiendo.

-No toques a mi esposo, Bakagami.- Dijo Murasakibara mientras recibía un beso de despedida en la mejilla por parte del pelinegro. Sonaba tan serio pero a la vez lo decía con su voz infantil y un puchero.

Kagami levantó su mano derecha, demostrándole el anillo de matrimonio de oro que compartía con Kuroko, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

…

-Nunca pensé que ibas enserio con lo de diez hijos.- Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa al pelinegro, que estaba sentado en el sofá grande de la sala a su lado. La pequeña estaba aferrada a su vientre tratando de dormir oyendo los latidos del corazón de su futuro hermanito.

-Bueno... Yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado, pero me encantan los niños.- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras que una mano acariciaba su vientre y con la otra los finos cabellos de su hija.- ¡Dejen eso! -Regañó a los gemelos que trataban de trepar con un librero ya que habían terminado tirado los dulces allí arriba.

Kagami se levantó y les extendió los dulces a los niños, repartiendo mitad y mitad para que no peleen más. Lo último que quería era un desastre en su casa.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Fuuma, Noa, Yue y futuramente Mio.- Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

Fuuma. Cinco años, gemelo mayor. Cabello y ojos violetas, piel blanca y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Cabello largo y casi del mismo peinado que el de su padre. A pesar de tener cinco años, tenían la altura de un niño de casi siete.

Noa. Cinco años, gemelo menor. Exactamente igual a su hermano. Ambos vestidos con un canguro azul marino y camisetas violetas; sobre ellos sueters negros para el frío(aunque también tienen sus abrigos), convers blancas en los pies.

Yue. Tres años. Cabello negro, ojos grises, con ese lunarcito bajo su ojito derecho. La copia exacta de Himuro. Cabello corto hasta la nuca, con dos pequeñas coletitas a los costados de su cabezita. Tenía un vestido violeta oscuro de mangas largas, media blancas y botitas color beige hasta la rodilla. Mucho más baja que sus hermanos.

Y Mio... Bueno, todavía no nace.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?- Preguntó Kagami, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirle a quien haya tocado en ese momento.

-Una niña.- Respondió cargando a su hija que amenazaba con llorar al no poder dormir.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tras esa puerta estarían Teppei y Hanamiya? Este último con cara de desprecio a todos como siempre.

-Buenos días, Kagami.- Saludó con un apretón de manos el castaño, luego iba a despedirse de su esposo con un beso, pero este le apartó y entró a la casa con su hija de la mano.

-Permiso...- Murmuró entrando, dejando que los demás hablen tranquilos en la puerta. Fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Tatsuya y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Soltó un largo suspiro, estaba cansado, estaba por cumplir los ocho meses pronto lo que hacía que se sienta cada vez más cansado.

-Mami, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña pelinegra a su madre mientras ponía sus manitas en el abultado vientre. O no tanto, Makoto siempre fue delgado así que su vientre hasta los 5 meses no empezaba a notarse, llevaba un suéter negro que le quedaba grande(probablemente de Kiyoshi) el cual le ayudaba a cubrir en parte su "redondez" cuando estaba de pie.

Himuro sonrió ante lo atenta que era la niña. Igualita a Hanamiya, excepto por las cejas, eran finas, muy finas. Toda una señorita era con esos enormes ojos de grandes pestañas.

Hannah. Seis años y medio. Cabello negro, ojos ámbar, piel pálida. Vestía un jean negro ajustado en los tobillos con zapatillas verdes oscuras, y arriba un buzo gris con capucha.

Lo malo de salir ahora era que, probablemente, Makoto pudiera entrar de parto. Pero lo dudaban, si no Teppei no hubiera insistido en que vaya. Pero se le veía realmente adolorido y cansado.

Tampoco era que Himuro tuviera la mejor relación con él, pero podría decirse que llegaban al punto de ser amigos. No hablaban seguido, de vez en cuando se veían por temas de trabajo o cosas, algún mensaje de vez en cuando y eso. Nada más.

Y para Kagami también era raro verlo así. Él tenía una imagen de un chico fuerte, sádico, desvergonzado; pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba adolorido, se le notaba; Teppei no se salvaría de esta.

-¿Cómo va todo con Kuroko?- Preguntó el castaño más alto.- ¿Hay bebé o aún no?-

-No, por ahora no.- Respondió Kagami soltando una risa, era raro hablar de estas cosas con sus ex-compañeros, cuando antes se la pasaban hablando de basket.

-Pero... ¿tú quieres hijos?-

-Sí... Bueno, no sé. Quiero que Kuroko sea feliz, si eso lo hace feliz, está bien. Además no está mal una familia.- Parecía perdido, pensando como sería enseñarle a jugar basket a su hijo o hija; se imaginaba un padre sobre protector.- Por cierto, ¿cómo es tener una familia con... él?- Señaló por sobre su hombro al pelinegro, que respondió desde la sala un "Te escuché, eh".

-Bueno... Más tranquilo de lo que piensas. Ambos trabajamos, yo cocino, el limpia y entre los dos cuidamos de Hannah, como corresponde. No discutimos... Bueno, casi no. Ambos son muy silenciosos, Hannah sabe leer y escribir perfectamente, así que se pasa todo el día leyendo con Makoto o sola; de vez en cuando juega conmigo. Tranquilo, sólo eso.- Dijo al final riendo, podría haberse ahorrado la explicación.

Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre la familia, niños, el embarazo y esas cosas hasta que al castaño se le hizo tarde para el trabajo y se fue.

-.-

-El enano tarda mucho...- Se quejó Makoto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña, que dormía con medio rostro pegado a su vientre. Himuro respondió con un suspiro pesado.

Kagami miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido, sentado en un sillón individual frente a ambas "mamás". Se cansaba de esperar, quería que se fueran y estar tranquilo. Además, las dos niñas dormía ahora, y los niños miraban el techo recostados en la alfombra, ambos comiendo una paleta.

-Uhm...- Trató de sacar un tema de conversación el pelinegro del lunar.- ¿Por qué no hiciste una fiesta ésta vez para tu bebé?- Era obvio a quien le preguntaba.

-No me gustan las fiestas. Y la de Hannah fue organizada por Kiyoshi, yo sólo quería dormir ese día.- Respondió sin mover su cabeza la cual estaba recargada hacia atrás en el respaldar del sofá.- Además, este embarazo es más complicado...-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó totalmente interesado Kagami. Tal vez Kuroko podía estar como él y necesitaba saber por qué, o por lo menos como se sentiría el menor.

-Estoy más cansado, tengo antojos a morir, el maldito patea todo el día y en la noche no me deja dormir, según el doctor tengo que tomar más vitaminas cuando mi salud era perfecta...-

-¿No estarás enfermo?- Dijo Tatsuya preocupado, eso podría ser malo tanto para su amigo como para el bebé que llevaba en el vientre.

-Estoy perfecto, el mocoso también.- Escupió las palabras, no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, y menos sobre estas cosas. Era... vergonzoso...

-¿Es un niño?- Preguntó Taiga, no les sorprendía a ninguno que le llame así, con Hannah había hecho lo mismo y ahora era su "princesa".

-No sé. Kiyoshi quiere que sea sorpresa, así que no me han dicho.-

-A que te gustaría otra niña, eh.- Se burló Himuro.- ¡No te imagino con un niño igual a Kiyoshi!

Makoto se sonrojó levemente y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro al otro pelinegro. Amaba a su hija, no sería una molestia tener otra, pero no sabría como cuidar un niño... Luego de los vestidos y accesorios de niña tuvo que decirle "adiós" a su masculinidad; y aún más cuando quedó embarazado.

"_Yo le dije que se cuidara, maldito hijo de..._" Se repetía a cada rato. Hanamiya no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera abortado y fin del asunto; pero ahora tenía una familia. En un futuro de cuatro personas.

Pasó una mano por el bulto donde crecía su bebé mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera verlo a través de la ropa y la piel.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tatsuya se ofreció para abrir la puerta, debía hacer algo, moverse, lo que sea antes de que se le duerman las piernas. El pelinegro abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kise, que cargaba a Miki y tomaba la manito de Yuka; y a Takao que llevaba sobre sus hombros a Jun.

-¡Himurocchi!- Saludó abrazándolo con un brazo pues el otro estaba ocupado por su hermosa nena rubia.- ¡Estás gordito!- Takao se limitó a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo los mismo con los demás.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?- Se burló mirando de reojo al otro pelinegro que estaba tirado en el sofá, el cual le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Makoto y Kise eran como el agua y el aceite. Makoto odiaba profundamente los rubios idiotas llamados "Kise Ryouta". Y Kise... Bueno, no lo soportaba, sólo eso. Y Takao no se llevaba bien, pero tampoco mal con el pelinegro, así que estaba en "paz".

Recuerden que Kise es buena gente, no importa si se lleva mal o bien con alguien.

-¡Kagamicchi! ¡Makocchi!- Saludó alegremente.- ¿Cómo están?- Se sentó en un sillón individual, al lado de Kagami

-Embarazado, ¿no ves?- Respondió con ironía. Kise lo ignoró. Himuro se sentía algo tenso de que se lleven así; después de todo saldrían juntos; aunque para su suerte, a su lado estaba Takao el que le dio una palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda.

-Kise, no hagas ruido.- Lo incitó a bajar la voz Kagami.- Los niños duermen, ¿tu hija no se despierta o qué?- Preguntó sorprendido de que la niña no reaccione a nada.

-Tiene sueño, sólo eso.- Respondió correspondiendo la mirada asesina que le mandaba Makoto de forma disimulada.

A los pocos minutos bajó Kuroko. Ya estaban por ser las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Al fin, hombre! Hace frío, se hace tarde y nos tienes esperando. Iremos de compras no a un desfile.- Se quejó Himuro poniéndose de pie y tendiendo una mano a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento, no encontraba mi ropa...- Respondió con voz calmada y seria como siempre.- … Pero **alguien** no sabe donde guardar las camisas y los conjuntos luego de lavarlos.- Miró de reojo a su esposo, totalmente culpable. Kagami sólo rascó su nuca haciéndose el desentendido.

-B-bueno, se hace tarde ¿no?- Habló el pelirrojo buscando una excusa para sacarles de la casa. Ya no soportaba el perfume con olor a bebé de Makoto y Himuro, sin contar los diez mil litros de colonia que se habrá puesto Kise.- ¡Van a llegar tarde si no, cuídense!- Saludó echándolos de la casa, los cinco jóvenes se quedaron mirando la puerta desde afuera con cara de "WTF".

Bueno, Kuroko se las cobraría en la noche, y no le daría "eso", al contrario.

Alguien dormirá en el sofá hoy...

…

-¿Estás seguro que ya no falta nada más, Himuro-san?- Preguntó Kuroko, mirando hacia el frente la carretera, conduciendo el auto de Kise y éste se encontraba revisando la lista para ver si fataba algo.

-Me pregunto si a Taiga le estará yendo bien con los niños...- Respondió al aire el pelinegro, omitiendo y sin haber oído la pregunta del menor. Enserio que Tatsuya no podía estar lejos de sus hijos, los amaba, amaba a los niños. Y a pesar de estar esperando el cuarto siempre mantuvo su figura perfecta, ojalá todos pudieran hacer eso... Bueno, son deportistas ¿qué esperaban?

-¡Ngh!- Un quejido llamó la atención de todos, Kuroko aprovechó para voltearse a ver cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo.

-Makoto, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Tatsuya que estaba a su lado, posando suavemente una mano sobre el vientre ajeno.

-Siento... Como si me hubiera hecho encima...- Murmuró éste con algo de asco. Volvió a reprimir un quejido cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en sus vientre. Kuroko volvió a arrancar cuando se puso en verde.

Mierda... No ahora...

-¡Kuro-chan ve al hospital que se le sale el niñooo!- Gritó Takao algo asustado de tener que presenciar un parto... en un auto...

-¡Oh, no, señor! ¡No en mi nuevo auto, NO!- Se quejó Kise, el cual empujó a Kuroko al asiento del copiloto y se pasó él al del conductor, acelerando lo más que podía en dirección al hospital más cercano según el GPS.

-¡No conduzcas tan rápido, Kise!- Le advirtió Himuro, que mantenía la mano de Makoto apretada contra la suya y junto a Tako trataban de mantenerle las piernas (aunque sea) entre abiertas para no lastimar al bebé.

-¡Pues le cierran las piernas y le bajo la velocidad! ¡No lo puede soltar aquí!-

-¡Pero Kise, eso puede ser peligroso!- Defendió Takao. Kuroko se mantenía callado apegado a lo que podía para evitar salir volando por la ventanilla cada vez que Kise giraba en U,

-¿¡Y si se callan todos, joder!?- Les gritó Hanamiya totalmente harto de oírlos, y harto del dolor. Todos los habitantes del auto se callaron.

Paz al fin, por lo menos hasta llegar al Hospital.

"_Puedo aguantar, sólo respira..._" Se decía mentalmente el pelinegro. "_¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Duele, no puedo!_"

**-.-**

**Este cap se me hizo muy largo uwu **

**En le próximo verán a Kagami cuidando de los pequeñitos n.n**

**Haré algunos dibujos de los bebés/hijos de los personajes y los subiré a mi DeviantArt para que vean como son n.n (dejaré el link en el próx. cap)**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y favs x3**

**Sayo! **


End file.
